Ghost Town Grand Prix
"Ghost Town Grand Prix" is the third episode of Fast & Furious: Spy Racers. It was released on Netflix on December 26, 2019. Synopsis Tony takes on all the SH1FT3R racers in a remote ghost town. But Tony's real mission isn't to win -- it's to track what scheme Shashi's up to. Plot Tony Toretto and his crew head to a ghost town where SH1FT3R is holding a race. Ms. Nowhere tells Tony that his obstacle is not to win the race but to follow Shashi Dhar, reminding him that Shashi uses the SH1FT3R races as cover for his heists and that the upcoming race would also be indicative of a new heist. Echo stays in the hauler Nowhere has given them while Frostee Benson and Cisco Renaldo head into the track's mines, as the crew believe this is where Shashi's heist will take place. Scadan, who is angered at Tony's crew for stealing his Yoka shipment and who is participating in the race, sends his right-hand man Muscles to scope out their hauler; once Frostee and Cisco leave, Muscles decides to break into the hauler and steal it. Tony believes he can win the race, although he is constantly told that his mission isn't to win but to tail Shashi. Monitoring the course through the hauler's computers, Echo notices that there are train tracks in the vicinity and asks Nowhere why it is not on their map; Nowhere deflects the query to Gary, who answers that it is because no one uses the tracks and because there is no way to get to the train tracks from the race course. Echo notices Muscles trying to break in and shuts off the power periodically to rob him of sight before assaulting him and booting him out of the hauler. As there are no cameras in the mines, Frostee and Cisco drive down there so that Frostee can use his Bat-Drones in order to use their echolocation abilities to scope out the mines. Back at the race, Tony follows Shashi into the mines but notices that there is ample room to pass him and cannot bring himself to miss the opportunity to pass him and enter first place; as he does so, Layla hits him and causes him to go down an alternate mine shaft, which results in him crashing and having his vehicle wedged in. Echo tells Frostee and Cisco, who are also in the mines, to head to his location and free him. Shashi and Layla use a secret route blocked by fire to exit the mines and reemerge outside, where the train tracks are. They drive onto the tracks and behind a train, boarding the train's exterior and preparing to steal one of the compartments with the help of Jun, who is flying a helicopter. Shashi believed that the train would be empty, although it is defended by security guards. Layla tells Shashi to take the cargo and flee while she stays behind to deal with the guards. While Shashi attaches himself to the train compartment and is airlifted by the helicopter, Layla jumps and grabs his hand, although she slips and falls back on the train, which is now malfunctioning and about to fall off a cliff. At that moment, Tony drives up to the front of the train and, reversing his car, collides head-on with it, using his car's traction spike wheels to slow down the train to a halt before it can fall. The train stops and Layla gets off, although she scoffs that she had planned to jump off at the right moment and did not need his help before getting in her car and driving off. Shashi, Layla and Tony then return back to town, where Shashi demands to know why Tony was following him. Tony replies that he did not come to race the others and that as a Toretto, he knew there was a score going on and wanted in on the action. Shashi then laughs and tells him that he has an upcoming heist that could use the Toretto touch before departing. Back at their warehouse, Ms. Nowhere berates the crew for failing to stop Shashi from successfully pulling off his heist, although Frostee informs her that he managed to put a tracker on the cargo box and that they would be tracking where it ends up, and Tony claims that they did good. Cast *Tyler Posey as Tony Toretto *Charlet Chung as Margaret "Echo" Pearl *Jorge Diaz as Cisco Renaldo *Camille Ramsey as Layla Gray *Luke Youngblood as Frostee Benson *Manish Dayal as Shashi Dhar *Renée Elise Goldsberry as Ms. Nowhere *Bayardo De Murguia as Muscles / Security Guards *Olivia Olson as PizzaRave / Jun *Tru Valentino as Gary / Scadan Gallery Touge-Dori.png Bonegrinder.png PizzaRave.png Fast-and-furious-spy-racers-cisco-echo-frostee-tony-shashi.jpg Ghost Town Grand Prix.png Shashi, Tony & Layla (Ghost Town Grand Prix).png Ghost Town (Grand Prix).png Fast-and-furious-spy-racers-layla-car.jpg References Category:Episodes Category:Fast & Furious: Spy Racers episodes